1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a training device and more specifically a sports trainer by which a user is positioned in front of a full length mirror which reflects the image of the user when performing certain sports activities combined with a television monitor and video cassette player which provides an observable illustration of the same sports activity in the form of a mirror image depicting an optimum of the sports activity involved thereby enabling the user to compare the reflected image in the mirror and the displayed mirror image in the television monitor in order for the user to closely approach the optimum position and movement displayed on the television monitor. The disclosure in this application relates to golf but the sports trainer can be used with various types of sports involving positions and movements of individuals and various equipment used in various sports as well as in applications for training in the arts and industrial skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an individual decides to become engaged in a particular sport activity, the student player frequently will take lessons from a skilled or professional player in that particular sport. Various training books and training regimens including instructive video cassettes have long been used as training aides. In addition, various types of apparatuses have been provided to assist a student player in proper positioning and proper movement when a sport activity involves holding and moving paraphernalia in a particular pattern for optimum play of the sport. The following U.S. patents disclose training apparatuses of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,811 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,762 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,495 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,457 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,687 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,708 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,055
While the above listed patents disclose various apparatuses for training or instructing individuals with respect to proper positioning and movement when engaged in various sports, such as golf, and utilize mirrors to enable a student or trainee to observe their position and movement, the above patents do not disclose the specific arrangement of mirror to reflect the image of the student player or trainee combined with a television monitor closely associated with the mirror which depicts the same reflected image of a skilled or professional player demonstrating optimum positions and movements to which the student player or trainee should aspire.